Parade Rain
by Darkeh123
Summary: Ciel has disappeared for three years after being turned into a demon, and it crushed his friend Acadia's heart and rained on her parade. When he suddenly shows back up one night, will Acadia's parade rain clear up? Based off the song Parade Rain by Hedley Cover does not belong to me, I edited it though.


Parade Rain

〰〰〰

I stared ahead of me in awe. "C-...Ciel!?" I stuttered softly, leaning on Blair a bit. I swear I would've fell if Blair wouldn't have been there to hold me up.

I stayed where I was, a bit dizzy. I took a deep breath to stabilize myself and stood up. I stared at him for another moment before he spoke up.

"Hello, Ms. Vertigo." He said and I took a minute to realize that it wasn't a dream. "Ciel!" I cried, dashing down the stairs and hugging him. "Oh my god! You're okay!" I said, excited.

I probably would've started crying, but I knew that it would show much more weakness that I would've wanted.

The Earl Phantomhive seemed quite surprised that I ran down the stairs and technically tackled him, but at that moment I didn't care.

He had dissappeared for three years.  
Three damn years.

When I heard that he was leaving, my heart pretty much shattered. I had put up a cloud barrier around my heart and mind while he was there. It was like my heart was a parade, beating, not breaking.

But then he left. That cloud began raining on my parade.  
The parade rain.

Through all those three years, that rain refused to stop. I remained happy, though. I pushed through it, trying not to be shaken by it. I kept marching, just waiting for something to come by that would make my parade rain stop, and the sun to come out.

It never came.

I looked at Ciel, letting go of him. "I can't believe your okay! You left! I didn't think you were coming back!" I said, examining him.

"Neither did I..." He mumbled, looking back at Sebastian before looking at me again. I had so many questions to ask. I wanted to know why he was back, where he went, why he was here, and much more, but I couldn't say much.

I looked back at Blair, who was half smirking, half smiling. I wasn't sure, but I think she was glad that I was happy, and sort of teasing me in a way.

Why, you might ask, would it be teasing me? Well, I liked the earl Phantomhive a bit more then some others. By this, I mean what you would call a 'crush' I believe.

Anyway, I realized that we had intruded his home. "Oh god! I'm so sorry for intruding your manor, but our carriage broke and, obviously, it's raining. This manor was closer then ours, so we were gonna stay here until the rain let up." I said, explaining carefully.

"It's quite alright." He said, shrugging a bit. "We're always welcome to guests." He said, smiling a bit. I smiled, hugging him again. This time, he hugged me back. I let go of him after another minute. "Sebastian, why don't we help our guests settle in?" Ciel said, turning to Sebastian. "Yes, my lord." He said, and was off.

"I'm so happy your back." I said to Ciel, smiling. He smiled. "Well, here I am." He said. "Come on, we should get out of the main hall. I'll get Sebastian to find you some dry clothes." He began leading me out of the hall and to the drawing room. I contentedly followed him, only stopping briefly to tell Blair that she should go help Sebastian.

Once we reached the drawing room, we sat down and began to talk. It started with how he was doing and what he did and moved on from there.

Sebastian walked in with dry clothes for me. "I'm sorry Ms. Vertigo-" I interrupted him. "Just Acadia is fine." I said and he nodded. "I'm sorry Acadia, we only have dresses here that will fit you." He finished. "That's alright. It's better then soaked clothes." I replied, taking the dress and going to a room and getting changed.

I walked out and back to the drawing room, where Ciel was waiting. I opened the door, walking in and he looked up.

"Woah..." He breathed, staring at me. I looked at myself. "Does it look that bad on me?" I asked, looking up again. "No! No! You look... Amazing!" He said, staring at me for a moment longer.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I walked further in, closing the door. "Thank you..." I said softly, beginning to walk back to my seat, but being stopped. Ciel had got up and was next to me. "Acadia, I have to say something." He said and I looked at him. "Yes?" I asked, turning to him and freezing. As I turned, he leaned in and kissed me.

The rain stopped.  
So long, so long, so long parade rain.

〰〰〰

Acadia belongs to me  
Blair belongs to my friend  
Ciel and Sebastian belong to Black Butler

Based off the song 'Parade Rain' by Hedley


End file.
